


A Lullaby for the Strong

by LemonFlavoredCandy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Lilia is very good at what he does, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Yuu and Sebek Friendship, Yuu uses They/Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredCandy/pseuds/LemonFlavoredCandy
Summary: Yuu stays the night in the Diasomnia dorm after helping Sebek with an assignment and begins to miss a home they have no memory of. Luckily, Lilia is there to help.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Original Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	A Lullaby for the Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm at it again this time with a Diasomnia centric fic. I often like to think that Yuu maintains a good relationship with most of the cast, if not all. The idea of Sebek and Yuu forming a friendship over homework is a very cute idea to me, too.
> 
> Again, apologies for any grammar and spelling errors that can be found here.

_“Hold my hand…”_

_“You’ll be alright…”_

_“Never let go…”_

The Diasomnia dorm rooms had a royalalty feel, Yuu noticed. The rooms were big and the beds had an overhead canopy for privacy. Lilia had said that the rooms were modelled after the bedrooms of the royal family in the Valley of Thorn’s castle.

_“It was intended to give a very home-like feel despite the stone wall design. Quaint, don’t you think so?”_

It was supposed to feel like home.

Pushing themselves up, the hunched over and blinking slowly. Ever since their arrival to the world of Twisted Wonderland, Yuu had never gotten a proper night’s rest. Before, they had just chalked this up to the presence of ghosts or Grim’s too loud snoring. But here in the Diasomnia dorm it became painfully apparent why they never rested easy.

_It wasn’t home._

Yuu mulled over the words they would always hear just as they would awaken from their restless slumber. Cryptic dreams and messages plagued their mind, always hinting at the demise of those around them. How a monarch’s wrath led to a tyrannical rule, how the pride of one lion nearly destroyed a family in both blood and bond, how an octopus’ greediness made him a feared thief or how an overzealous advisor’s lust for power brought pain to those who trusted him the most.

At one point, Yuu became too afraid to close their eyes. They feared what they will see. They feared to know how will get hurt next.

They pushed themselves out of bed and past the heavy canopy. Sleeping is the last thing on their mind now. Slipping on the shoes provided to them, they quietly slipped out of their room quietly. Maybe some exploring will help, it certainly helped out Silver when he had a problem.

_“When I get upset or overwhelmed, I like to walk around” Silver explained to Yuu as they ate under a blossoming tree. “It clears my mind and I’m able to calm down…But I do end up falling asleep.”_

Yuu envied that he could just sleep his problems away.

The pitter patter of their feet echoed through the stone walls of the dorm, the green flames lighting up the path ahead. Malleus had told them that the flames were very special, that it was a flame that would not easily go out.

_“It’s very beautiful, isn’t it?” Malleus asked. “These are the same flames that lit up my grandmother’s castle back in the Valley of Thorns.” His green eyes stared at the flame for some time, Yuu could see the glint of familiarity and comfort in the flame. It reminded him of home._

They envied that Malleus could feel at home when he was far away from it.

They reached the staircase and carefully went down the steps. With the winter season fast approaching, it was chillier than the previous nights. The prefect was sure the magical stone used to control the temperature of the entire school was doing its work but there were times like this that the crystal would ‘rest’ and let the real world’s temperature slip through the entire school.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, they regarded one of the tables littered with papers and books. The papers were drafts of essays, old books from the library, and perhaps some soda cans and food wrappers littered that they had forgotten to throw away. Picking up one of the papers, Yuu saw Sebek’s pristine handwriting followed by scribbles and comments underneath what looked like a paragraph detailing his thoughts. It was one of the earlier drafts of the assignment they were supposed to write.

Yuu had agreed to help Sebek with an assignment in the arts after he sought them out.

_“It pains me to admit,” The tall first year said, loud voice uncharacteristically soft and embarrassed. “But I struggle with the concept of art. Please help me, Prefect Yuu!”_

_It was just an essay on an old film they had watched in Professor Trein’s class. But, nevertheless, Yuu agreed so long as Sebek helps them with their essay as well._

_“You have a way with words, Sebek. We may as well help each other.”_

_The sparkle in his eyes was something the prefect found endearing and soon, the both of them headed for the Diasomnia dorm when class ended. It took a while for Sebek to finally piece together his own essay as he mulled over what the message of the film exactly was._

_“It’s all so confusing!” He exclaimed. “I cannot see an analytical reason to the ending. Who is the real killer? The ghost of the fallen swordsman who let his anger blind him, the thief that was too far gone, or the maiden who was driven into madness!”_

_“And suddenly the monk finds a baby and maiden’s amulet? The murder never gets solved! How are we supposed to know who did it?” He stared at his half written paper while Yuu listened. “Maybe that’s why the ending is like that. We have to find out for ourselves.”_

_“What do you mean?” Sebek leaned back on his desk._

_“There is no clear answer to why the film ended the way it did because it was designed to be interpreted by the viewers based on the account given by those who were there..” Yuu explained, looking down at their paper with a pen at the ready. “For me, I think it was the ghost of the fallen swordsman who was telling the truth out of all the testimonies.”_

_Sebek grumbled and it looked like he was about to fuse to his seat, his thick brows were furrowed together in deep thought. “But yet, he was very angry when he told it.”_

_“You’d be angry too if you were suddenly killed.” Yuu pointed out then continued writing. “What do you think, Sebek? Who was telling the truth?”_

_“… I don’t know.”_

_Sebek sighed and fixed his position, arms over his chest with a dejected frown. “I…I suppose I had gotten so used to the idea that everything has an answer or a reason.” The prefect nodded their head and leaned back on the plush chair with a hum. “Is this something you were taught growing up?”_

_“Yes, my nan—, ahem, my Grandmother always told me that everything has a solution or an answer if you study it closely enough and that things happen for a reason.” He ringed his fingers together with thumbs pressed together, eyes downcast. “It’s— it’s like when you fall down and scrape your knee. The reason why you fell was because your shoelaces were untied or— or you were running down a steep hill or you tripped on a rock.”_

_Sebek cleared his throat and looked away. “A-ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to share something so personal so suddenly.” Yuu shook their head, an easy smile on their lips. “No need to apologize but it seems like your grandmother was a very philosophical woman.”_

_“She was!” Sebek exclaimed, letting out a light laugh. “She would always read books to me from my grandfather’s personal library. Whenever we finished a story together, we would always have a discussion of why the characters did what they did or why the scenes played and what could have been. It’s thanks to her that I love reading books.”_

_Yuu saw Sebek’s eyes shine with nostalgia and saw the sad smile that formed on his lips. “I missed doing that with her.”_

Their chest stung.

Yuu was envious that Sebek could remember home.

They did eventually finish their homework but it was hours into the night that Malleus insisted they stay. “It is too dangerous to venture out now. Without magic, you could easily be ravaged by night beasts. Rest here until the morning comes. Yuu had accepted the offer without any further thought.

Putting the paper down, Yuu walked towards the large window overlooking the walkway of the Diasomnia dorm, the thorn like foliage stretched out far and they could see the subtle image of Night Raven College in the horizon.

This was their home now and yet, they felt so lost. They drew closer leaning their forehead against the glass. _“What was home like?”_

“Oh my, is this a new sleeping position the young’uns are doing nowadays?”

Swinging around Yuu came face to face with Lilia Vanrouge floating above them upside down. They regarded the prefect with a smile, the glow of the waxing moon outline their form against Lilia’s head. “Did I give you a scare, Yuu?”

“I…” They cleared their throat, leaning out from the glass window. “I was just surprised, Mister Lilia.”

“No need for the formalities, my child. Calling me Lilia will suffice.” He turned his position to stand now upright as he slowly lowered himself down to the floor. “But it is quite late, is it not? Should you not be slumbering in the guest room?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm? How come, were the blankets not to your liking?”

“It was, but—“

“Perhaps not enough pillows?”

“It’s enough, I just...” Yuu looked down and Lilia tilted his head inquisitively. What he saw was the look of discomfort and perturbation. “Did you have a bad dream?” He saw their shoulders bop, an indication that they were frightened awake. “There is no need to be so shy, bad dreams happen all the time regardless of age.”

“It’s not that…I just miss home.”

Lilia regarded the human with a stare and a hum in understanding. “Then I think this warrants a talk. Sit with me, Yuu. Let us talk.”

“No, Mist—I mean Lilia. That’s not necessary.”

He took their hand in his. It was warm as the smile on his face. “I insist.”

They relented and sat down with the vice dorm leader. Lilia took one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest. “What plagues your mind, young one? Bad dreams happen when you are experiencing a problem.” He explained.

“It’s…Well, the problem is that I miss home.”

“Home.” Lilia nodded his head. “Yes, I remember correctly. I was briefed that your origin was not from anywhere in Twisted Wonderland.”

“Yes, I not only am I not from here but I don’t remember where I’m from. I know that I’m supposed to have memories of my home. Everyone does. But whenever I try to remember, all I see are dreams that tell me people are going to get hurt.” Yuu unwound all their problems, feeling overwhelmed by the grief of not being able to remember the comforts of home and to see the dread of what the future holds. A hand came up to brush a finger near their eye. Lilia had caught a tear just as it was about to fall. Yuu quivers and bit back a sob as more tears came rolling down.

“A-and then a hand would always reach for me to me every time I try to wake up.”

“And what is this hand doing?” Lilia asked as he pushed a stray hair behind Yuu’s ear. “It would reach out to me and tell me that I’ll be alright just as long as I never let go. It keeps repeating it until again and again until the voices become too much for me to handle that I wake up.”

“And all this has happened the moment you set foot here?”

“Yes.”

Yuu sniffed, letting Lilia brush away the tears with his hand. “That is quite a harrowing tale. And to experience it again and again every night.” He held their cheek. “You are a very strong individual.” Yuu’s look of confusion was met with Lilia’s easygoing smile. “Anyone who would be plagued by nightmares constantly would have lost their sanity by now.” His hands went down to hold the prefect’s hand in his.

“Thank you…” Yuu sniffed and Lilia tilted his head. “That makes me feel better…somewhat.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to remember what home is like, Yuu.” The hands that held their squeezed ever so slightly. “If you are capable of purifying the vilest of corruptions then you will be able to know where your home is.”

“You are strong, Yuu. Do not ever doubt that.”

“But even the strongest of all need time to rest. Thus I have just the remedy to aid you in your slumber.” He scooted a back and pat his lap lightly, eyes closed and lips smiling brightly. Oh…Oh!

“I don’t know…”

“There is not the need to shy away, I will not do anything that will cause you discomfort. I will only sing you a tune that I once sung to the children I look after.” He reassured them. “Unless you’re fine with just going back to your room after our talk." They didn’t want to feel the cold floor through their shoes again so they moved and laid their head on Lilia’s lap. His hands move their hair away from his eyes.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you Lilia” They look up at him, his magenta eyes crinkled down onto their own. “You needn’t worry. Even if the memories do not come back, the sun will never cease to rise the next day. And when it does, a new story will be there waiting to be written by you.”

The vice dorm leader took a deep breath in just as Yuu closed their eyes.

_‘Those good old days, I pray won’t fade_

_When I was young and in Mother’s care_

_Oh, to hear dear Mother’s lullaby again_

_The song of love as she rocked my cradle._

Lilia’s voice was hypnotic, Yuu noted. They moved their hand closer to their face, Lilia held onto it and squeezed softly. The want to remember wasn’t on their mind anymore. The nightmares that showed the future never cam come nor do the voices deafen their ears. It was just Lilia and his voice.

_‘In my deep and peaceful slumber_

_The stars watch over me in vigil_

_Life was like heaven in the arms of my Mother_

_Now my heart longs for the lulling cradle_

The hand that beckoned them in their sleep came. Yuu hesitated, looking at the hand and at the darkness beyond it but eventually took the hand in their own. It was warm and comforting. Like something they once knew.

_‘Lull me, Mother, in my dear old cradle_

_Oh, Mother…’_

Lilia looked down at the sleeping student, carefully brushing off the stray tears from their eyes with. He moved with precision and gentleness, bringing the sleeping student in his arms with ease and walking back to the guest room. The green fires that once lit the hallways dimmed. The sun was about to rise and for a story to be written, the author needs enough energy to do so.

* * *

“Hold my hand now, dear.” Said the mother to her child, her voice kind and sundress a bright yellow against the sun. “Don’t let go now, you’ll be alright.” She reassured as she adjusted the hat on the child who whimpered, pressing to her leg.

“You’ll be alright. Just hold my hand and never let go.”

The sounds of people echoed around them. The roads bustling with traffic, the stoplight changed colors.

“Hold my hand now, dear.”

“You will be alright.”

“Yes, mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the movie Yuu and Sebek are writing about?


End file.
